


戦い // Fight

by koekichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koekichi/pseuds/koekichi
Summary: that hope bitch finally made Hajime snap.. and it's not pretty.





	戦い // Fight

**Author's Note:**

> i saw an artwork of Komaeda and Hajime fighting and i decided to crap this out on a whim uwu
> 
> shameless self promo for my instagram which is also where i posted that artwork so uh go check it out for a visual i guess
> 
> Artwork: https://www.instagram.com/p/BX6qqMjHJF7/?taken-by=nagitoaster/  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/nagitoaster/
> 
> thanks for reaDING

Hajime woke up and immediately wanted the day to end. He could already tell it would be a bad day, no matter what happened. His mood said that much. He sat up and got ready, slowly, thinking about the...murder. Mahiru's murder. Peko's...confession. Fuyuhiko's injury. Thinking about all that mess only worsened his mood.

Hajime finally got out of his cottage and began to walk towards the hotel's lobby, his stomach grumbling unpleasantly. Strangely enough, he didn't come across anyone on his way there.  
_I must be really late if that's the case_ , he thought.

Hajime walked towards the doors of the restaurant and was greeted by a solemn silence. _It seems I'm not the only one grieving,_ he thought.  
He poured himself a glass of orange juice, ignoring his ever growling stomach.  
As he walked to the back of the restaurant he got a few halfhearted "good morning"s.  
At that point, he didn't want to speak to anyone, least of all _him_

"Ah, Hinata-kun. I was wondering when you'd come, if ever."  
Speak of the devil.  
Komaeda was sitting in the far back, away from the others. Hajime ignored his pointed stare and sat at the 2nd table away from Komaeda's.  
Hajime silently sipped his juice, his anger slowly but surely rising.  
"Hey, Hajime."  
Hajime's eyes slowly slid over to glare at the other boy's pale ones. "What is it?" He made sure he sounded irritated, hoping that he'd take a hint...  
"I was thinking about the recent deaths and I wanted to discuss my thoughts with you," Komaeda sounded excited, almost gleeful.  
No such luck.  
Hajime shrugged, his anger reaching the boiling point.

Komaeda launched into a long and almost psychotic explanation of his thoughts. He claimed all the victims as "hopeless" and all the murders "stepping stones for the new hope."  
That was the last straw. Hajime stood up sharply and began walking to the front of the restaurant with long strides, eager to get away from this guy.  
He made it to Komaeda's table before he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

He stopped and clenched his fists, his back to Komaeda's chair.  
"Hey, Hajime...what do you think would happen if _I_ killed someone?"  
Komaeda's voice made something snap in Hajime's brain.  
For a few moments, everything was silent.

Then Hajime whirled around and struck Komaeda's cheek with his fist, hard.  
Hajime could feel his knuckles hitting skin, could feel the rush of adrenaline as he released his anger into that punch.  
Komaeda was on the floor now, his right cheek bright red and painful looking.  
"H-Hinata-kun!" He gasped.

Hajime didn't give him time to catch his breath, he was on him in a second, pounding fist after fist into the lanky boy's face, chest, abdomen.

He heard the gasps and shouts of the other Ultimates but he didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care.

After what felt like an eternity of hitting Komaeda's face, he felt a strong and painful tug on his upper arms and suddenly he was being lifted up by Nekomaru. Hajime didn't bother fighting, he knew Nekomaru was far too strong.  
He glanced at his hands and saw they were smeared with blood. It felt...good to see that.

Souda and Fuyuhiko peeled Komaeda off the floor and began mopping up his face, Mikan fluttering around them worriedly.

Komaeda's nose was bleeding, fast and thick, and his right cheek was already swelling. He'd be bruised for days.

 _I did that...I did that to him,_ Hajime thought viciously. While his anger was close to gone, he felt good, tired, of course, but _good_.

Vaguely, he registered something.

There was nothing to be proud of for beating up someone like Komaeda.

Hajime knew that well.


End file.
